


Embrace

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Counting Stars [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: Melkor is in a rare gentle mood and grants his slave a wish.(Part of "Mighty Love" but as there really isn't much plot, it probably can be read on it's own.)





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> They boys wanted to play, so I wrote this little story today.  
> Set after Chapter Thirty

Mablung knelt beside his Master, his gaze on the floor, as it was fitting for a slave. He was glad about it, he didn’t want to see, how some of Melkor’s guests looked at him. No one would dare to touch him without his Master’s permission, of course, but he didn’t feel comfortable around them. He opened his mouth when his Master offered him a forkful of roasted meat. Mablung didn’t know the reason for this feast, but he could feel the tension in the air. They were waiting for something.

His Master leaned back and Mablung relaxed a little when he rubbed his neck. He did that often when he took him to the throne room, caressed his hair, rubbed him behind the ears... Mablung didn’t even know if he did it consciously or if his hand was just restless, but the gentle caresses calmed him.

“As you know, the human leaders’ tribute came in”, his Master started to speak. “Among it, a few beautiful young men. They were made ready for us and are at your disposal. Let’s look at them.” Mablung’s heart clenched. So this was one of _this_ evenings. He risked a glance when the new slaves were led in. Human men, or rather boys, with black hair and dark skin, his eyes met with the tear-stained ones of one of the boys and he lowered his head hurriedly.

He heard chair legs scrape over the floor. “Allow me to begin, aranya.” Sauron, of course. He was the highest ranking Maia, his standing uncontested since Sinthoras’ death in Gondolin – Mablung swallowed his tears, he missed the Maia – and he was always eager to torture slaves. Mablung stared at the dark tiles in front of him. He didn’t want to see this, the sounds were worse enough. He heard the clinking of chains and knew that one of the slaves was being shackled to one of the columns that held the throne room’s roof.

The crack of a whip and a high scream. Mablung closed his eyes tightly, he wanted to cover his ears, but he mustn’t. He could bear such treatment, but to have to watch others being treated like this was unbearable for him. Now and then one of the Maiar stood up to chose a slave, taking his pleasure while watching Sauron. Mablung expected his Master’s order, he could feel his arousal, but when the order came, it was different from what he had anticipated.

“Leave, nethben”, his Master said. “I don’t need you here any longer.” Mablung was so surprised that he couldn’t react at first, then he became frightened. Had his Master taken a fancy to one of the humans and wanted him out of the way? His Master caressed his cheek. “Wait at home for me, nethben. I’ll soon follow.” Wait. Mablung relaxed a little. It meant he would want him later. He left the throne room, anxious to not attract attention.

 

Melkor could hear the Music today and what he heard the most was his slave’s pain at the treatment of the humans. He saw Mo’s clenched fists and knew that his general felt the same, he would have stopped Artano if he could have gotten away with it. Mo was loyal, but he didn’t like how the slaves were treated. Melkor knew that he was giving them more rations when he could, but he turned a blind eye to it. Mo did a good job, he didn’t want to risk to lose him over something like that.

He turned his attention back to Artano, stroking his growing arousal through his trousers. Artano was extreme in his preferences, but everything he did was art and the human’s back, covered in bloody welts, wasn’t an exception. Melkor moaned softly, he shouldn’t have sent his slave away, he longed to thrust into his warm, wet mouth, but... he hadn’t wanted to feel what his slave had felt earlier. And when he thought of him now... he didn’t want to hurt him today.

Melkor stood up. “I’m leaving you to your entertainment, my slave is waiting.” Soft laughs, they thought he was joking, but Melkor was sure that his slave knelt in his place before the bed, ready for his return. A warm fire burned in his heart at the thought. Yes, no pain for him today. “Have fun.” It wasn’t unusual for him to leave early. It hadn’t bothered him to have sex in public in the past, but it was different with Mablung. He didn’t want his Maiar to look at his slave like that.

He felt Mo’s relieve, now he could go, too. His Maia hadn’t wanted to insult him by leaving before him, but now he hadn’t to stay any longer. Melkor lengthened his stride, he wanted to be with his slave. The elf knelt exactly where he had expected him, he didn’t move when Melkor entered the room, but he had noticed him of course. “Rise”, Melkor ordered and pulled him against him, kissing him passionately, then he forced himself to slow down.

He wanted to savour this – and he wanted his slave to whimper and tremble with pleasure before he allowed him to come. Melkor smiled to himself and started to caress him. He gripped his neck above the collar, his thumb drawing small circles behind his ear, his other hand slid down his side. Melkor kneaded the slave’s buttock and reached between his legs before his hand wandered gently up his back – he had beaten him the day before yesterday, his skin was still tender.

His slave uttered small, blissful sounds, Melkor smiled gently, bowing his head and licking his nipple that tightened to a hard nub. He tugged on the sensitive skin with his teeth and raked his nails down his sore back, his slave moaned with pleasure, his head fell back, lying heavy in Melkor’s hand. Melkor gripped his hair, tugging on it. No agony today, just a little sensual pain, he knew that his slave liked it.

He was hard, Melkor slid his knee between his legs and the slave rubbed himself against his thigh for a moment before he recollected himself and held still again. Melkor kissed his neck. So much self-control... He had tried now and then to make his slave come before he gave him the order, but all he had achieved was him pleading without being allowed to speak - and he hadn't wanted to punish that, he had quite liked it.

The slave’s eyes were halfway closed, his mouth slightly open. Melkor bit his full lower lip. He loved to see him like this. He closed his hand around a buttock again, his finger rubbed the slave’s opening. He felt oil, ready for him, as always. “On the bed with you, slave”, he murmured into his ear. “Lie on your back.” His slave obeyed with shaky movements. His gaze was trained on the ceiling when Melkor knelt between his spread legs.

He leaned into his touch, when Melkor caressed his sides with both hands. Following an impulse, Melkor bowed down and licked the wet head of his cock. His slave sucked in a breath, his hands clenched the sheets when he teased the slit with his tongue. Melkor leaned back with a smile and wrapped his hand around himself, his arousal pulsed with his heartbeat. He laid his slave’s legs on his shoulders and entered him with a long, slow thrust. He didn’t need to prepare him, his slave was always ready for him and he was used to his girth. Melkor stopped for a moment, his eyes closed, relishing the feeling of being buried in his slave.

 

Mablung moved with his Master’s thrusts, the light burning of his Master breaching him vanishing as his pleasure grew. He loved to be filled by his Master, feeling his thrusts inside him. He lost himself in the meeting of their bodies, his cock hard between them. Mablung’s hand strayed down before he stopped himself and closed his hands tight around the bed’s headboard. He mustn’t touch himself, he didn’t want to anger his Master when he was in such a gentle mood.

His Master caressed his thighs, getting close but never actually touching his arousal, while he took him with slow thrusts. Mablung whimpered. He longed for his Master to wrap his hand around his cock, he wanted him to move faster, deeper – and he wished, he could embrace him, pull him down, kiss him. His Master slid his hands under his backside and lifted him to penetrate him deeper. Mablung moaned loudly and threw his head back, arched his back, when his Master hit that spot inside him.

His Master licked his exposed neck, his lips travelled to his ear. “What do you want... Mablung.” Mablung opened his eyes in surprise. Not, because his Master seemed to have read his thoughts, he was used to that, but his Master rarely called him by his name and never in bed. “I want...” He shivered and moaned again when his Master stimulated the spot with a deliberate thrust. No, it shouldn’t sound like a demand. “Please, herdir, allow me to embrace you”, he begged.

His Master stopped his movements and stared at him. He shook his head and Mablung felt a cold lump form in his stomach. He was saying No. What consequences would he have to face? Before he could apologise for his boldness, his Master had bowed down and nibbled on his lips. “I didn’t say No, nethben”, he murmured. “You may.” His hands closed tighter around Mablung’s buttocks as he continued to thrust into him, faster this time.

Mablung slowly laid his arms around his neck, unsure if he really was allowed to. It didn’t befit a slave, but... his Master had said that he could. Joy filled him, and as he felt very bold just now he threaded his fingers in his Master’s thick hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Melkor’s tongue entered his mouth and Mablung moaned into the kiss, moving with his Master’s hard thrusts, his movements getting erratic.

He clung to him. So close! But... he mustn’t. Not now, when his Master had fulfilled this dream of his, he had had for so long. His Master broke the kiss to gasp “Come, slave” and Mablung let go, clinging to his Master. His Master thrust into his trembling body for a few more times and Mablung felt him climaxing inside him – he didn’t let go of him.

 

Melkor disentangled himself from his slave’s embrace when he had found his breath again and laid down beside him. His slave’s eyes were closed, but he was frowning and Melkor could feel that he wasn’t sleeping. Did he believe that his request carried a punishment? Melkor caressed the slave’s sweaty chest before sliding his finger through the cum on his own belly. He pressed the digit to his slave’s lips and the elf opened his mouth and sucked on it.

Melkor gripped his hair. “Remove your mess, slave”, he ordered not unfriendly. He massaged his slave’s scalp while he licked him clean and wondered. The slave’s wish had surprised him. Of course, the fact that he was moving with him when he took him and wasn’t just lying there like a soulless shell was one of the reasons why he still had him after all this time, but this... he hadn’t expected it. It had surprised him, but he wouldn’t punish him for it, he had liked it.

He wouldn’t tell him, of course, he shouldn’t think that it would happen every time now. Melkor pushed the thought of how close he had felt to his slave far away. It did mean nothing. He pulled the slave up and kissed him slowly and gently. “Sleep now, nethben.” Melkor closed his eyes and listened to his slave’s soul. And although he wouldn’t have admitted it while awake, as he drifted off to sleep, he knew that he was... happy with Mablung.


End file.
